Broken Iron
Broken Iron, is a reoccurring weapon in the Drakengard series. Also known as Hymir's Finger in the first game. Drakengard 3= Description * Location Accord's Request: Shooting Stars Combos *6-Hit Chain *2-Hit Aerial Chain * * * * Weapon Story Level 1 ironironironironironironironironironironironironiron. The iron was beaten into shape. It stood alone in battle. ironironironironironironironironironironironironiron. Level 2 killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill. The iron killed with abandon. That was its reason to exist. killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill. Level 3 meatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeat. The iron took countless lives to make its dream come true. meatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeat. Level 4 bloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodblood. The iron shed bloody tears, for it could not be human again. bloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodblood. |-|Drakengard 2= Description This axe has a slow attack speed, but it has the most powerful attack and guard break in the game. It also has a unique magic attack. Magic Location *After Chapter 3, Verse 2 *Complete "The Courtyard of the Grand Shrine" Free Expedition four times. Combos *(x)-Hit Chain * * * * Weapon Story Level 1 What was once hailed as the largest blade in the world, striking fear into the hearts of men, now bore no trace of its former glory. Only a shattered heap of iron remained. Level 2 Back when this heap was still a sword, its owner had tried to fuse it with unimaginable variety of objects. His mania for modifying the weapon had seen its titanic form incorporate armor, other swords and even the bones of the dead. Mighty though it already was, he was obsessed by the idea that it could be made yet stronger. Level 3 The blade slowly began to change color, turning crimson towards its edge. The gradation seemed to symbolize its place on the boundary between this world and the next. Certainly, it had been the difference between life and death to many a friend and foe in the past. But when its owner tried to fuse it with a baby, its blade finally shattered. Level 4 Discarded as a failed experiment, the sword longed for the days, when it had terrified men with its fearsome form... So it searched for an owner who could forge its blade afresh. |-|Drakengard= Description Hymir's Finger is the weapon. It's fantastically powerful, even at level 1. It has the longest reach of any weapon and although it is slow, it will push back and knock down any enemy that it strikes! Magic Mizzle of Tears: Spectral energy bursts from Caim's body. Location *Seere's Prayer, Verse 10 *Kill all 10 waves of enemies in less than 5 minutes. Combos *11-Hit Chain *Finishing blows after hits 1, 3, 5, 9 Weapon History Level 1 This is the largest sword in the world, too heavy for any mere mortal to lift. It is believed that till now, no warrior has been able to wield it. Level 2 It was ordered forged by the warlord Vahk the Pitiless. Made from the melted armor of his vanquished enemies, the sword announced Vahk's might and grandeur to the world. Level 3 The sword grew heavier and heavier each time it took a life, and it gradually became more and more difficult to wield. At last, even its mighty owner could no longer swing it. Level 4 One morning, Vahk the Pitiless was found dead. Beside him, dripping with flesh and dyed scarlet with blood, lay the sword. Who had managed to raise the mighty weapon against him? Trivia *This weapon appears in NieR and NieR: Automata as the Iron Will. *This weapon is a reference to the Dragonslayer from Berserk. For it is too heavy for any man to wield and yet Caim can wield it with ease. Category:Weapons Category:Drakengard 2 Weapons Category:Drakengard 3 Weapons Category:Longswords Category:Axes Category:Swords Category:Drakengard Weapons Category:Nier Weapons Category:Drakengard 3 Swords Category:Drakengard 2 Axes Category:Drakengard Longswords